Epreuves
by Litany Riddle
Summary: OS. La Princesse Jasmine a été enlevée par de mystérieux cavaliers. Aladdin se lance à sa recherche.


**Auteur: Litany Riddle**

**Titre:** Epreuves

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** Seule l'histoire est à moi, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Bêta : Ishtar205**

**Note:** C'est mon père qui en est le véritable auteur.

**Epreuves **

Il était une fois, dans la lointaine cité d'Agrabah, une fort jolie princesse et un jeune voleur au cœur pur qui vivaient une belle histoire d'amour depuis que le jeune homme avait sauvé la princesse, le sultan et le royaume d'un terrible sorcier nommé Jafar. Un jour, un terrible drame survint : la princesse Jasmine fut enlevée à la pointe de l'aube par trois cavaliers montés sur des chevaux bleus, plus rapides que l'éclair, qui s'éloignèrent en direction du désert.

Dès qu'il fut mis au courant, Aladdin se lança à leur poursuite sur son fidèle tapis volant. Il vola des heures au dessus de l'immensité sablonneuse qui s'étendait à perte de vue, sans apercevoir nulle trace des kidnappeurs. Il allait rebrousser chemin, convaincu d'avoir suivi la mauvaise direction, lorsqu'il vit un homme au beau milieu du désert. Il se posa à côté de lui. L'homme était vêtu d'un simple pagne beige, avait la peau bleue, six bras, les cheveux crépus et d'un noir de jais, de grosses lèvres roses et charnues et un os dans le nez. A la ceinture de cuir qui retenait son pagne pendaient six dangereux sabres aiguisés comme des lames de rasoir. Il ne montrait aucune émotion.

Un peu déstabilisé par son apparence, Aladdin hésita avant de lui demander :

-Avez-vous vu passer des cavaliers ? La princesse d'Agrabah a été enlevée et je suis à sa recherche.

L'homme bleu à six bras lui répondit avec un accent d'Afrique subsaharienne très prononcé :

-Si tu veux que je t'indique la direction où aller pour retrouver ta princesse, tu devras d'abord réussir une épreuve.

Aladdin ne voyait pas d'autres moyens de retrouver Jasmine, et il n'avait aucunement peur de passer une épreuve.

-J'accepte.

-Bien. Cette épreuve consiste à résoudre une énigme. Sache que si tu échoue je te tuerai. Souhaites-tu encore passer l'épreuve ?

-Plus que jamais, répondit Aladdin sur un ton déterminé.

-Très bien, tu es courageux. J'énonce l'énigme.

L'étrange homme à six bras sorti un sablier de sa poche, il était minuscule et Aladdin commença à douter.

-Sa valeur varie selon l'endroit où l'on se trouve, mais c'est le voyageur qui la connait au plus juste. Cela peut valoir plus que des montagnes d'or, mais on ne s'en rend pas compte quand on en a à profusion. Pourtant, si l'on n'en possède pas, on meurt. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

L'homme bleu retourna le sablier et déclara :

-Tu a trente secondes, homme de courage.

Trente secondes... Aladdin se mis à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Voyons, un objet dont la valeur n'était pas déterminée ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Ça ne lui disait rien du tout ! Seul le voyageur pouvait l'évaluer à sa juste valeur... Les voyageurs dans le désert étaient des caravaniers... Il pouvait s'agir de chameaux... Non, absurde : le prix des chameaux se fixe en nombre de pièces d'or, et les gens qui ont un grand troupeau se savent riches et puissants. Et puis lui n'avait jamais possédé de chameau dans sa vie et il n'en était pas mort. D'ailleurs à part les vêtements qu'il avait sur lui, il ne possédait rien... Avant, il devait voler pour survivre... Mais oui ! Il volait de quoi manger !

-La nourriture ? Proposa le jeune homme alors que la moitié du sablier s'était écoulé.

L'homme bleu secoua la tête.

-Non, ce n'est pas cela.

Aladdin se creusa la tête, il pensa fugitivement à Jasmine mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit "non, je dois me concentrer !", il n'en avait rien à faire de son propre sort. Sans cette chose on mourrait... La nourriture correspondait bien pourtant... Qu'emportaient les caravaniers à part leurs marchandises sur leurs chameaux ? Il ne restait plus que quelques grains de sable et Aladdin réfléchissait toujours. Au moment où le dernier grain de sable se trouvait dans le goulot, il s'écria :

-DE L'EAU !

L'homme bleu ne montra aucune surprise et rangea son sablier sans faire mine de l'attaquer. C'était évident, les caravaniers passaient de longues heures à choisir leurs outres au marché, Aladdin les avait souvent observés. Une outre de mauvaise qualité signifiait la mort, car si elle se perçait en plein désert... Il l'avait échappé belle, à une seconde près !

-Tu es un jeune homme très intelligent. Tu mérites que je t'indique la direction vers laquelle nous avons emmené la princesse d'Agrabah. L'homme sorti une boussole et la montra à Aladdin. Tu dois suivre précisément cette direction, sans jamais dévier de ta route. Tu seras rendu avant la nuit si tu suis le chemin.

-Merci, répondit Aladdin par automatisme en sautant sur son tapis volant.

-Attends. Dit l'homme à six bras.

Et il lui tendit une gourde. Aladdin bu à grands traits et le salua d'un signe de tête en s'envolant dans la direction indiquée.

Aladdin vola encore longuement, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant apparaître au détour d'une dune le même personnage à la peau bleu, aux six bras, aux cheveux crépus d'un noir de jais, avec un os dans le nez et aux lèvres charnues et rouges. Le jeune homme pensa qu'il s'était égaré et avait tourné en rond pour finalement revenir à son point de départ. Il fonça à toute allure et frôla l'homme étrange avant de bondir de son tapis volant juste devant lui.

-Il faut que vous m'indiquiez encore la direction où sont partis vos complices, j'ai dû tourner en rond, s'exclama Aladdin.

-Tu ne t'es aucunement trompé de chemin, jeune garçon, lui répondit l'homme bleu avec le même accent subsaharien.

-Mais... commença Aladdin.

-Je devine en te voyant ici, que tu as répondu brillamment à l'énigme de mon frère.

"Ce sont des jumeaux!" comprit alors Aladdin, rasséréné. Il n'avait pas perdu de temps dans sa poursuite des malfaiteurs qui avaient enlevé sa princesse.

-Tu es donc un jeune homme très intelligent, mais sauras-tu faire preuve d'intuition et prouver que la chance peut être aussi de ton côté ? Car je te propose moi aussi une épreuve, continua l'homme bleu avec le même accent africain que son frère.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, soupira Aladdin. Quelle sera ton épreuve ?

-Et bien la teneur de ta deuxième épreuve est fort simple : je vais te bander les yeux, et je te montrerais des panneaux de couleur. Tu devras me dire de quelle couleur est le panneau que je te montrerai. Tu n'auras droit qu'à une seule réponse, et je t'en montrerai trois.

Aladdin grimaça à l'annonce de l'épreuve. Seule la chance ou le hasard décideront de sa réussite, cette fois-ci ! A moins que le bandeau laisse filtrer quelque lumière...

L'homme en bleu sortit d'un petit sac attaché à sa ceinture la plus solide étoffe de soie qui lui avait été donné de toucher dans sa vie. Elle était d'un noir de jais, lisse et brillante, et sans un défaut. Il se laissa entourer la tête du ruban de tissu. Son inquisiteur fit sept fois le tour de sa tête, mais au premier tour déjà, Aladdin ne distinguait plus du tout la lumière pourtant aveuglante du soleil d'Arabie. Il était plongé dans un noir épais et étouffant. Aucun interstice ne laissait filtrer un seul point libre et il sut qu'il ne devrait vraiment compter que sur sa chance.

-Es-tu prêt ? Demanda l'homme bleu après avoir vérifié une dernière fois le bandeau.

-Commence l'épreuve, répondit Aladdin tout en songeant qu'il n'avait pas vu de panneaux : peut-être l'homme en bleu ne lui en montrait-il pas, et que ses réponses seraient-elles toutes erronées. Cette épreuve-là pouvait très bien être truquée ! Mais la première aussi, la réponse n'était décidable que par l'homme bleu... Il devait se concentrer, essayer de donner le nom de couleurs crédibles plutôt que de s'inquiéter de la véracité des épreuves imposées !

-Je te montre le premier panneau, déclara sobrement l'homme bleu à six bras.

Aladdin n'y voyait bien sûr goutte, mais il sentait aux déplacements d'air que faisaient les gestes de l'homme bleu qu'il présentait un objet devant lui. Il décida de laisser son esprit divaguer un peu plutôt que de répondre tout de suite.

Quelles étaient les couleurs sur lesquelles on tombait le plus souvent quand on voyageait dans le désert ? Il pensa immédiatement au sable, d'un jaune toujours changeant. Mordoré au soleil couchant, jaune presque brun à la tombée de la nuit, d'un jaune lumineux et à la limite de l'insoutenable, presque blanc au soleil de midi...

-Jaune... fut le mot qui sortit de sa bouche avec énormément d'appréhension.

L'homme bleu ne répondit pas tout de suite, et Aladdin faillit enlever son bandage pour se battre s'il le fallait, mais il entendit.

-Très bon début, jeune garçon, la chance est ta compagne. Voyons si elle t'aidera pour la deuxième couleur.

Aladdin sentit qu'on déplaçait encore quelque chose devant lui. Il laissa encore son esprit divaguer sur le désert... Il n'y avait pas que des parties de sable, dans le désert, loin de là ! Les deux tiers du terrain étaient en fait recouvert par des roches, sombres, brunes...

-Marron ? Fit Aladdin avec un peu plus d'espoir que la première fois.

Il se passa encore un laps de temps jusqu'à ce que l'homme bleu réponde :

-Excellent, tu as vu juste une fois de plus, si j'ose m'exprimer ainsi... Passons au dernier panneau, prie ta chance, mon garçon.

Aladdin sentit encore un brassement d'air. Une couleur lui vint en tête immédiatement, c'était le bleu du ciel. Mais bizarrement, il ne la dit pas. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment... On voyait le ciel de partout, c'était trop vague... Il chercha alors quelle autre couleur moins visible on pouvait rencontrer dans le désert... Quelque chose de moins facile que le jaune du sable et le marron des rochers... Parfois on rencontrait une oasis, et l'eau était souvent transparente, mais il y avait de la verdure, des dattiers...

-Vert. Annonça Aladdin, mortifié à l'idée que le panneau soit en fait bleu...

-Bravo. Tu peux retirer ton bandeau, l'épreuve est terminée.

Aladdin put enfin faire glisser le tissu noir, et vit que l'homme bleu tenait dans trois de ses mains un des trois panneaux dont il avait deviné la couleur.

-Tu es le premier être humain à réussir cette épreuve, je suis impressionné. Aurais-tu des dons de voyance ? Demanda l'homme bleu avec son accent subsaharien.

-Je suis pressé, si vous voulez bien m'indiquer l'endroit vers lequel vos complices ont emmené ma fiancée, répondit abruptement Aladdin dont la patience s'émoussait au fur et à mesure que l'inquiétude le gagnait.

-Ne soit pas si impulsif mon garçon, ta princesse sera bien traitée car nous exigerons une rançon... Le sultan d'Agrabah donnerait toute sa fortune pour récupérer sa fille adorée.

-C'est vrai, confirma Aladdin, mais pas si je la ramène avant !

-Alors tente ta chance et pars dans cette direction, tu arriveras à notre château demain au lever du jour.

Aladdin s'envola aussitôt sur son tapis volant. Il y passa la nuit, somnolant tandis que le tapis volait lentement et tout près du sol pour que le jeune homme puisse supporter la nuit aussi glacée que le jour était chaud dans le désert.

Le lendemain, alors que le soleil dardait le sable fin et le faisait scintiller comme des millions de diamants, Aladdin vit se dessiner une masse sombre. Plus il s'approchait et plus la masse lui paraissait grande et imposante. Il vit que c'était une haute colline surmontée d'un château fort hideux. Il n'était fait que pour la guerre, sans agrémentations, et paraissait très vieux. Ses murs étaient hérissés de remparts immenses qui prenaient leur base sur des falaises à pic.

Il survola le château en tournant autour, cherchant une ouverture, mais fut surpris et fort mari de n'en trouver aucune. C'est pour cela que le château était si repoussant : ce n'était qu'une masse organisée, rectiligne, dense, mais totalement aveugle. Rebutante.

Il chercha en vain pendant plus d'une heure, quand il vit tout en bas de la montagne sur laquelle était juchée la forteresse un petit point bleu. Il descendit en piquet et se retrouva devant un homme à la peau bleue, avec six bras, un os dans le nez et des cheveux crépus d'un noir de jais.

-Laissez-moi deviner : vous êtes le troisième frère des triplés.

-Tu es perspicace, jeune garçon. Je devine que tu as réussi les épreuves que mes frères t'ont imposées.

-Oui, et vous allez m'en imposer une également avant de me dire comment rentrer dans ce château et où retrouver Jasmine, ais-je tort ?

-Absolument pas. En effet, tu t'es rendu compte que l'entrée de notre château est fort bien dissimulée. C'est grâce à celui-ci que notre race si différente a pu survivre jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Hélas nous ne sommes plus que les trois derniers frères...

-Désolé pour vous, déclara sincèrement Aladdin, mais ça ne vous obligeait pas à enlever la princesse Jasmine.

-Nous vivons du rapt et du vol, et nous ne dérogerons pas à cette règle jusqu'à notre dernier souffle, mes frères et moi... Je vais te dire ton épreuve. Suis-moi.

L'homme bleu se faufila entre les rochers qui constituaient la base de la montagne, et bientôt ils s'engagèrent dans une petite grotte. Aladdin se cogna la tête et se râpa les épaules plusieurs fois avant d'apprendre à se faufiler correctement tant le passage était étroit. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle taillée grossièrement. Des stalactites tombaient encore du plafond, mais on avait raboté les murs. Sur la droite, un escalier taillé dans la roche montait vers les ténèbres. Devant eux, sept petits passages comme celui qu'ils venaient d'emprunter.

-Le seul accès au château se fait par cet escalier, expliqua l'homme bleu. Nous avons emmené la princesse tout en haut de la plus haute tour. Pour ouvrir la porte de sa cellule, il te faudra trouver la clef. Elle se trouve au bout de l'un de ces tunnels. Ils sont au nombre de sept, mais tu n'auras que trois chances. Si tu échoues, tu devras repartir sans la princesse, et si tu refuses...

-Vous me tuerez. Je commence à comprendre le principe, soupira Aladdin.

-Ou bien tu seras déjà mort, car les choses que tu trouveras au fin fond de ces tunnels sont vieilles et oubliées depuis des millénaires, mais certaines ont créé des mythes...

C'est sur ces paroles mystérieuses et peu rassurantes que l'homme en bleu se tut et laissa Aladdin choisir sa première entrée.

Comme aucune des grottes ne se différenciaient par quelque moyen que ce soit, Aladdin prit le parti de la simplicité et s'engagea dans celle qui était située en face de lui. Son fidèle tapis volant le suivait en voletant derrière lui, ils continuèrent longtemps, avant de déboucher sur une salle immense, remplie du sol jusqu'au plafond de pièces en or, de pierreries et de joyaux.

Aladdin retint son souffle un instant : il avait l'impression d'être revenu des années en arrière, quand il avait pénétré dans la Caverne aux Merveilles et trouvé la lampe du Génie. L'enchevêtrement de tant de richesses ne le distrait pas plus de quelques secondes cependant. Il se mit à la recherche de la clef qui ouvrirait la porte menant au donjon où était enfermée Jasmine.

Il chercha durant des heures dans l'amoncèlement de trésors, guettant une petite clef toute simple, se faufilant entre les gros tas d'or, mais il n'en vit que d'énormes, toutes faites d'or et sertie de rubis, d'émeraudes et de diamants.

Cela devait être le Trésor qu'avaient accumulé au fils des siècles cette race de brigands à la peau bleue, et c'était pour cette raison qu'il était caché, ce ne serait donc pas ici qu'il trouverait la clef ouvrant l'accès au château.

Aladdin et le Tapis rebroussèrent chemin, déçus.

-As-tu trouvé la clef ? Demanda l'homme bleu à sa sortie du tunnel.

-Non, répondit Aladdin.

-Alors il ne te reste que deux chances. Choisis bien.

Cette fois-ci, Aladdin ne fonça pas directement. Mais il eut beau réfléchir et réfléchir encore, impossible de savoir quelle était celle qui menait à la clef. Résigné, il prit celle tout à la droite.

Il marcha encore, longtemps, mais remarqua quelque chose d'étrange; cette fois-ci, au lieu de la température moyenne et fraîche qui régnait sous terre, plus il se rapprochait du fond de la grotte, et plus la température était élevée. Il avait de plus en plus chaud, et finit par transpirer à grosses gouttes. Il faillit même rebrousser chemin, craignant de finir carbonisé, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de gâcher sa deuxième chance !

Quand il déboucha sur la salle, il vit un énorme dragon marron. Il se figea de stupeur. Le dragon, heureusement, dormait tranquillement sur un gros tas d'or. Il ronflait, et à chaque expiration, des flammes lui sortaient pas les naseaux. C'est pour cela qu'il faisait si chaud!

Aladdin ne sut que faire. Il décida néanmoins de s'avancer et de regarder si la clef n'était pas cachée sous les pattes du dragon, avec l'or. Il se rapprocha et vit lentement le tour de l'immense bête, scrutant le trésor si jalousement gardé à la recherche de la clef. Alors qu'il avait fait tout le tour, il essaya de s'approcher un peu plus près, pour voir ce que le dragon avait sous les pattes. Malheureusement, il posa le pied tout près des pièces d'or, si près, qu'il les toucha en se reculant, et un petit tas s'effondra en émettant un bruit de tintement.

Le dragon s'éveilla aussitôt. Encore engourdi de fatigue, il regarda Aladdin et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de comprendre qu'il y avait un intrus sur son territoire.

Aladdin courait déjà vers la sortie, mais le dragon n'eut pas à bouger pour le mettre en danger : il cracha une longue gerbe de feu en direction du garçon.

-TAPIS ! Hurla celui-ci.

Le Tapis s'envola et emporta Aladdin dans les airs, s'engouffrant dans le petit tunnel. Aladdin se plaqua contre lui pour ne pas se cogner contre les rochers qui l'auraient tué sur le coup. La flamme immense du dragon les poursuivait toujours. Le Tapis allait aussi vite qu'il pouvait, Aladdin se cramponnait à son bord. La flamme les touchait presque, Aladdin sentit une brûlure sur ses fesses et une odeur de cramé. Enfin, le feu sembla faiblir, il s'éloigna d'eux et ils ne le virent plus, puis la chaleur se calma et le tapis ralentit son vol. Il vola lentement jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sortis de la grotte.

-A ce que je vois, tu n'as pas trouvé la clef cette fois-ci non plus, commenta l'homme bleu aux six bras.

Aladdin constata les dégâts : le fond de son pantalon était tout noir et brûlé, et le tapis avait aussi les poils de ses pompons grillés, et ceux de sa frange arrière bien roussis par la chaleur.

Excédé par les commentaires calmes des hommes bleus alors qu'il risquait sa vie par leur faute, Aladdin ne répondit pas et s'engagea dans le couloir tout à gauche, le plus étroit. Il dut faire extrêmement attention à ne pas se cogner, et à un moment, il dut ramper, le Tapis se tortillant à sa suite, dans un goulot étroit. S'il y avait aussi un dragon au bout de ce couloir, ils étaient cuits !

Après ce qui lui sembla de longues heures de contorsion, il déboucha enfin sur une salle plus petite que les autres. Au milieu de la salle, sur un socle de bois, il y avait un petit coussin en soie tout doré. Sur le coussin tout doré, se trouvait posée une simple clef de fer rouillé. Aladdin soupira de soulagement et saisit prestement la clef. Il la fourra dans sa poche et repartit.

Pour être bien sûr de ne pas la perdre, il la prit entre ses dents le temps de passer les passages les plus étroits. Et il eut raison, car une de ses poches de pantalon fut déchirée contre la pierre dans sa hâte d'aller secourir Jasmine.

Quand il déboucha dans la salle où l'attendait l'homme bleu, il montra fièrement la clef avec un sourire.

-Allons-y tapis ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Pas de tapis, répliqua l'homme aux six bras.

-Et pourquoi ça, s'étonna Aladdin en fronçant les sourcils.

-La magie n'est pas autorisée dans le château, tu devras monter les sept-mille-sept-cent-sept marches qui mènent au sommet tout seul. Si tu veux utiliser ton tapis volant, c'est à tes risques et périls, mais nos ancêtres ont mis en place des protections.

-J'ai compris, soupira le jeune voleur. Tapis, je ne vais pas prendre de risques inconsidérés, attends-moi sagement à l'extérieur, je vais chercher Jasmine et je reviens d'accord ?

Le Tapis hocha tristement le haut de son corps, ses pompons pendant tristement.

-Une dernière chose, reprit l'homme bleu : ta princesse était... comment dire ? Insupportable et intransportable, nous avons dû lui donner un calmant, mais elle est en bonne santé.

-QUOI ?! S'exclama Aladdin. Je vous préviens, s'il lui est arrivé quoique ce soit, c'est moi qui vous tuerai !

Sur ces mots pleins de rage, le jeune homme s'élança dans l'escalier. Très inquiet pour Jasmine, il monta prestement les premières volées de marches, mais au bout d'une centaine, il arrêta de courir. Il adopta un rythme plus lent, économisant son souffle. L'escalier était étroit et raide, tout en pierres usées et suintantes d'humidité qui le faisaient déraper régulièrement.

Il passa devant des salles immenses qui s'étendaient des deux côtés de l'escalier. Elles étaient remplies de petites couchettes taillées à même la roche. Des gisants étaient couchés là, très anciens, ce n'étaient plus que quelques bouts d'os recouverts parfois d'un restant de tissus... Plus il montait, et plus les morts semblaient récents. Le linceul était moins vieux, les os bien cachés, puis c'était des corps desséchés... Et les moins desséchés étaient juste avant un long passage continu de murs sans salles et sans portes.

Aladdin gravit encore l'escalier, il se dit qu'il avait bien dépassé les mille marches déjà. Il passa ensuite par de grande salles vides, les traversant pour regagner l'escalier de pierre qui s'était élargi mais dont les marches étaient encore plus usées et inclinées. Ces salles devaient être des entrepôts de nourriture, faisant partie intégrante de la vie de ce peuple aujourd'hui éteint. Comme une confirmation, Aladdin traversa ensuite des lieux de vie, des salles à manger où les bancs et les tables étaient taillés dans la pierre, des dortoirs, des cuisines, des salles d'armes, des latrines...

Il arriva même à ce qui semblait être la salle du trône, richement décorée, où toute l'architecture mettait en avant un siège en or massif surélevé. Il chercha un moment des yeux l'escalier, fit le tour de la grande salle et le trouva caché derrière un pilier. Cette fois il se rétrécissait de nouveau. Il devait mener directement au donjon ! Aladdin regagna des forces à cette pensée, et termina de gravir le dernier millier de marches à vive allure.

Quand il arriva en haut de la dernière marche, l'escalier s'arrêtait net, et il failli tomber dans le vide. Un petit morceau de rocher se détacha sous ses pieds, il tomba, tomba, Aladdin entendit un plouf, regarda en bas et vit d'énormes choses bouger dans l'obscurité. Il prit une des torches qui éclairait l'escalier et la jeta en bas. La lumière lui permit de voir une centaine de crocodiles qui se grimpaient les uns sur les autres, les dents luisantes, attendant que de la nourriture fraîche dégringole dans leur bassin...

Aladdin déglutit et chercha où les hommes bleus avaient bien pu enfermer Jasmine. Il ne distinguait rien à trois mètres, seulement l'obscurité, et alla chercher une autre torche. Il vit alors que le long de l'étroite corniche qui circulait le long des murs, large comme une marche de l'escalier, était accrochée une corde à quelques mètres sur sa gauche. Il longea prudemment le mur, et se posta devant la corde. Il suivit celle-ci des yeux et distingua l'autre bord. De l'autre côté du précipice, les barreaux d'une cellule renvoyaient les faibles reflets de la torche.

-Jasmine ! S'exclama Aladdin.

Il entendit une petite voix lui répondre :

-Aladdin, c'est toi ?

-Jasmine, tu vas bien, tu n'es pas blessée ? Demanda aussitôt le jeune homme.

-Non ça va... Ces monstres bleus m'ont forcée à avaler une potion, j'ai la tête qui tourne mais ça va... Oh Aladdin, ils m'ont enfermée dans cette cellule et ont coupé le pont en bois qu'il y avait, il ne reste plus qu'une corde, et ces horribles bêtes n'ont pas mangé depuis deux mois!

-Ne t'inquiète pas Jasmine, je viens te chercher.

-Le Tapis n'est pas avec toi ?

-Ils m'ont empêché de le prendre, mais ne t'en fais pas...

La princesse ne répondit rien mais Aladdin l'entendit se mettre à sangloter doucement. Mortifié, il se mit en devoir de la rejoindre immédiatement.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. La corde était bien tendue, et le garçon était agile et adroit, mais la distance qui le séparait de l'autre bord était d'au moins dix mètres. Il s'agissait de ne pas faire un seul faux pas d'ici là... La fatigue jouait aussi beaucoup, mais plus il restait sans rien faire, et moins il avait de chance de réussir. Aladdin inspira profondément quelques minutes pour se calmer, puis posa un premier pied sur la corde.

Il grimaça : elle n'était pas aussi tendue qu'elle en avait l'air. Il posa un deuxième pied et quitta le sol pour se retrouver suspendu au dessus du vide... Et des crocodiles affamés.

Il avança pas après pas, lentement, très lentement... Jasmine s'était levée et regardait le spectacle avec une extrême angoisse, les mains crispées sur les barreaux de la cage où elle était enfermée. Aladdin arrivé au milieu de la corde, celle-ci tanguait dangereusement malgré toute sa prudence. Il voulut vite se rapprocher un peu du bord pour stabiliser sa situation, mais il ne fit que faire se balancer la corde un peu plus, et soudain il chuta.

Jasmine poussa un cri de terreur, mais Aladdin s'était rattrapé d'une main à la corde. Il sentit cependant que la clef de la cellule glissait de sa poche et la rattrapa adroitement. Il la coinça de nouveau entre ses dents. Puis, usant de la force de ses bras, il se hissa de nouveau sur la corde. D'abord à quatre pattes, puis au bout de longues minutes, quand la corde se fut stabilisée, il se remit précautionneusement debout.

Il finit tout doucement son parcours jusqu'au bord de la cellule de Jasmine. Il ouvrit la porte de la prison de sa bien-aimée qui se jeta dans ses bras en sanglotant. Il lui caressa la tête, heureux de la retrouver après toutes ces épreuves et murmura son nom et des paroles réconfortantes pour la calmer. Une fois que la jeune fille fut en état de parler, Aladdin lui demanda :

-Est-ce que tu te sens capable de marcher sur cette corde ?

-Oh non. Je te l'ai dit : ils m'ont droguée, j'ai la tête qui tourne affreusement… Ecoute Aladdin, tu ferais mieux de me laisser ici, je ne suis pas en état de te suivre et…

-Il n'en est pas question ! J'ai fait tout ce chemin pour venir te chercher, je ne partirai jamais sans toi.

-Mon amour…

Jasmine l'embrassa, les yeux encore remplis de larmes et Aladdin fut encore plus décidé à la sortir d'ici. Il réfléchit un long moment, pesant le pour et le contre, et lui dit :

-Tu vas monter sur mon dos.

-Comment ? C'est de la pure folie, tu as déjà failli tomber tout à l'heure !

-Mais j'ai compris comment me déplacer sur cette corde, si tu ne bouges pas, je devrais pouvoir y arriver.

-Je ne veux pas que tu meurs à cause de moi ! Enfuis-toi, rentre à Agrabah, je t'en prie laisse-moi ici !

-Jasmine, tu sais combien je t'aime, tu es toute ma vie : te laisser ici ce serait me tuer moi-même. Je préfère encore mourir en essayant de te sauver.

La princesse hocha la tête sans rien trouver à répondre. Dans la même situation elle aurait fait pareil, et il lui était arrivé plusieurs fois de risquer sa propre vie pour sauver celle de son fiancé.

Une fois qu'ils furent prêts, Jasmine monta sur le dos d'Aladdin et se cramponna à lui sans plus bouger. Le jeune garçon posa un premier pied précautionneux sur la corde. Celle-ci ploya plus que la première fois et il dut d'abord s'habituer à cette nouveauté avant de poursuivre. Il posa son second pied, et plus rien ne retenait les deux amoureux au sol. Avant d'avancer, Aladdin resta encore longtemps sans bouger, puis posa un pied devant l'autre, lentement, très lentement…

Ils avançaient au ralenti, chaque seconde n'était pas de trop car leur vie y était suspendue.

A un moment, Jasmine, ou Aladdin, ils ne surent jamais lequel, fit un léger mouvement de côté. Ce fut leur deux corps qui penchèrent dangereusement vers l'abysse emplie de ténèbres. Jasmine poussa un cri désespéré, Aladdin la sentit mollir sur lui mais il fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour garder l'équilibre. Tous ses muscles bandés, il essayait de faire contrepoids, luttant avec la pesanteur. Au bout de longues minutes de concentration extrême, il parvint à regagner tout son équilibre. Il était éreinté, en sueur, Jasmine était plus morte que vive mais il se remit en marche. Toujours aussi lentement même si la fatigue l'accablait à présent…

Ils arrivèrent finalement sains et saufs de l'autre côté du précipice. Aladdin déposa Jasmine avec précaution mais la jeune fille pouvait à peine tenir debout tellement ses jambes tremblaient. Aladdin prit la décision de la reprendre sur son dos, et sans écouter ses protestations, il se mit à descendre les milliers de marches qui les menaient dans les sous-sols du château. La tâche était difficile car les escaliers suintaient toujours autant d'humidité, et avec le poids de Jasmine, le jeune garçon craignait à tout moment de déraper et de les entrainer dans une longue chute tellement la descente était raide.

Il arriva enfin en bas, où il retrouva le Tapis, qui virevolta autour d'eux avec joie et se plaça juste sous la princesse très fatiguée pour la soutenir et lui permettre de s'allonger sur lui.

Entre eux et la sortie, il y avait les trois frères à la peau bleue, aux cheveux noirs et crépus, aux lèvres charnues et aux six bras, qui portaient un os dans le nez et six sabres aiguisés comme des rasoirs chacun.

Ils se ressemblaient comme trois gouttes d'eaux et avaient tous une expression impassible. S'il avait voulu les affronter, Aladdin aurait perdu. Il espéra qu'ils ne feraient pas d'histoire, après tout ils pouvaient essayer de les retenir par la force, la Princesse d'Agrabah représentait pour eux une forte rançon. Mais les hommes bleus s'écartèrent du passage.

-Félicitation, jeune garçon, dit l'un d'entre eux, et Alddin fut bien incapable de reconnaitre lequel. Peut lui importait du moment qu'ils les laissent partir.

-Tu as fait preuve d'une bravoure exceptionnelle !

-Tu es de la trempe des héros.

-C'est un héros, murmura faiblement Jasmine en échos. Maintenant laissez-nous partit, brutes, vous avez fait assez de mal comme ça.

-Oui Princesse, car vote fiancé a accompli toutes nos épreuves brillamment. Puisse vos enfants avoir le même courage.

Sur ce, les trois frères leur firent signe d'avancer, et Jasmine et Aladdin purent emprunter le long et étroit passage souterrain, la jeune fille reposant sur le tapis qui prenait mille précautions pour éviter les roches.

Enfin, ils virent le ciel.

Le soleil et la luminosité du désert les éblouirent un instant, puis Aladdin prit place à côté de sa princesse sur le Tapis volant, et ils s'envolèrent dans le bleu parfait, enfin ensemble. Le jeune homme sentait la tête de sa princesse posée sur son épaule, la jeune fille somnolant, et il se sentit heureux comme jamais, il avait enfin récupéré l'amour de sa vie après tant d'épreuves.

Les deux amoureux volèrent à vive allure vers leur cité attrayante et le palais royal, laissant derrière eux le sinistre château bientôt enseveli à jamais par la Mort.

Fin.


End file.
